My of mice and men
by mexican Nightcrawler
Summary: This is my version of "of Mice and Men"


Disclaimer: I did not produce the basis of this story, the characters, or most of the things that occur to these characters, they were all produced by John Steinbeck, I've only, started about half way through the book,shortened the story, changed some ideas, ideals and added my own twist to it.

Of Mice and Men

George Milton stepped out of his room to ready for his day of work. Lennie Small stood next to him, he started his day as he always did, he spoke of how he would tend the rabbits when they had their own little piece of land and paradise. George always thought this was a way to get through the day, but George knew Lennie for too long to know that his mind wasn't developed enough to think along those terms. "hey George? When I get to tend da rabbits, whad do ya think they like eating?" said Lennie as he threw the bags with one hand into the truck. Struggling between himself and Slim, who had jolted over once he saw George's struggle, George replied "I don't know Lennie, you can feed them however you want as long as you don't get into any trouble". Lennie nodded and quickly finished his work and ran over to the other station to help with their work.

"You really have a handful of work, taking care of him don't you" said Slim

"Yeah, but the only thing that really gets him to stay on track are those damn bunnies" answered George

"And even then..."

"What do you mean? He hasn't done anything wrong has he?"

Slim pointed towards the other truck where Lennie had so quickly ran to. Lennie was throwing not only the bags to speed up the process but he began throwing entire people into the truck along with their bags of barley. As George rushed toward Lennie, he could see people screaming for him to stop, he could hear their painful landings and the painful landings of bags hitting their backs as they tried to get up from the cold truck bed. "Stop!" they yelled at him "But I aint gonna tend the rabbits if you don't hurry!" Lennie yelled back "Lennie, you God damn idiot!" George screamed in attempt for him to stop "Let them go!". Once hearing this Lennie put them down and cowered to George "Oh please please George don't be mad, I just wanted to help maybe so I could tend to the little furry bunnies..." Lennie begged. George put his head upon His companion's and walked him back to the room.

That night George and Lennie slept on their beds as they always did, but something seemed strange this night., no one seemed to be in the room after dinner, even when there were a few missing there were at least a few in the room playing poker or talking. The Floor creaked and Lennie turned to see who it was. But from the doorway came a shadow, a silhouette of an hour glass body was staring at them. Out of the beautiful figure came Curley's wife. Her body was still young and beautiful, but her face had a sort of lingering tastelessness to it. Although she seemed to be in her twenty's or thirty's, lines had already formed on her face, and she walked as if she had nothing left but to experience the same rush she had since she was sixteen. George looked over to Lennie and saw the Gleam in his eye. He really wondered if Lennie had thought her to be beautiful. She threw the hair over her shoulder in a seductive way, George was so disgusted that he turned to Lennie to confirm they were looking at the same sight. Lennie on the other had, hadn't been looking at her face at all, his mind was fixated on her hair. The long soft hairs that would add to the thought of her being beautiful, even thought every man knew otherwise. "Well everyone is down at the barn if you would like to join them, their all waiting on the new borne puppies" She said. At the thought of the word "puppies" Lennie sprung up. He made his way to the door and was stopped by the sleep deprived woman. Lennie had forgotten all about her hair until she whipped it in front of his face. Now the unusually shimmering locks of hair were his to stroke, his to feel and caress. He stopped abruptly and reached for the softness and was quickly stopped by George. "Lennie, remember if you go to the barn now, you might be able to see the puppies, remember not to touch them though" "Oh oh yes George, I'll just sit there and look, I wont touch em, no matter how much I wanna" and he stormed away from Curley's wife. "you make me sick" George said as he glared at what was left of a woman and walked to the barn.


End file.
